Intimate Atmosphere
by TheMidnightLemon
Summary: When somebody knocked at Kyle's dorm door he was not expecting his brother to be standing there. With nobody expected back for the evening the brothers are left all alone. But tonight will not be a normal brotherly affair. Ike/Kyle - Rated M for a reason.


_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own South Park, it belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!_

_**Rated:** M for language and a juicy incestuous lemon. You've been warned!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Knock knock knock.<p>

Kyle turned and looked towards his dorm room door. So far he had been enjoying a quiet night alone as his roommate Kenny was out partying with Damien, Craig, and Christophe and crashing somewhere with them. He wasn't expecting anyone to come by tonight.

He sighed, put his glass of rum and coke down on the coffee table, got up from the couch, and walked towards the door. He opened it, expecting Stan, Kenny, or perhaps even Cartman.

What he did not expect was his little brother smiling sheepishly at him.

"Hey Kyle, is it okay if I crash with you tonight?"

Kyle cocked an eyebrow and looked over his brother. He didn't seem drunk, but he was willing to bet he wasn't exactly sober either. "Sure, come in."

Ike smiled. "Thanks."

Kyle moved out of the way to let his brother in then locked the door behind him. "So what brings you to my abode at this hour?"

Ike scratched the back of his neck a little. "Hockey boys were getting a little too rowdy for me. I don't really trust them not to go into my dorm and draw all over my sleeping body."

"Who says I won't do that if you sleep here?" Kyle asked with a small smirk, heading back to the couch.

"Cuz I think I can take you in a fight. I'm not so sure about a gang of drunk hockey boys," Ike replied, sitting down beside him. "Oh sweet! Destination Truth!" Ike cheered upon glancing at the television, bouncing a little on the couch.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh. His brother, for all his brains and brawn, still could very much act like a little kid. "You like this show too?"

"Oh fuck yeah! Josh is the shit!"

Kyle smiled. If he was honest with himself, he was glad Ike showed up. He was feeling a little lonely but wasn't really in the mood for his other friends tonight. Also, he felt he could be more relaxed around his brother. Not that he wasn't around his friends, but it was different.

"Want a drink?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind me stealing some of your booze," Ike replied with a small shrug.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you stealing it," said Kyle. He got up off the couch and headed to the tiny attached kitchen. "Rum or rye?"

"Rum please!"

Kyle nodded and made Ike his drink. As he turned back to head back into the sitting area he nearly stumbled over himself.

Ike had taken his hoodie off and was now lounging in just his jeans and black muscle shirt. He was very well toned due to his hockey training and his arms and shoulders were on display as they relaxed across the back of the couch.

Kyle swallowed a little heavily. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd seen how shapely Ike had become, why was it suddenly hitting him?

He took a breath and schooled his features, grateful that Ike was too busy watching the television. He sat down and offered Ike the drink he made him. "Here ya go."

Ike smiled at him. "Thanks bro." He took the glass from him and had a sip before holding the drink in his lap. "So what are you doing holing up here alone?"

Kyle reached for his drink, took a sip, and shrugged. "Wasn't really in the mood for going out tonight."

Ike cocked his head. "That's it? You're feeling okay? Not mad at anyone?"

Kyle shook his head. "That's it. Just was enjoying a quiet night."

Ike shrugged and sipped his drink. "Fair enough. I have those nights too."

The two boys turned to the television and sat quietly, enjoying their show.

After a bit Kyle started chuckling. "Hey Ike, do you ever wonder if Ryder has been gangbanged by all those guys?"

Ike looked to his brother in disgust before laughing. "You're a sick man Kyle!"

Kyle grinned. "You're avoiding the question! You so have!"

Ike just laughed more. "Not a gangbang! I did wonder if Ryder and Josh have ever gotten it on."

"Yeah yeah, I'll pretend like I believe you."

"Fuck man, you're time living with Kenny has had an affect on you."

Kyle just chuckled. "You know, you're probably right."

"After that fucked up question, I know I'm right. Yeeeesh!" Ike took a large gulp of his drink. "Oh, is it alright if I stay here on the couch? I'm not sure if I trust Kenny's bed."

Kyle couldn't help but laugh again. "Yeah yeah, it's all good. I don't think I would trust Kenny's bed either."

"Kyle?"

Kyle looked to Ike. "Yeah?"

"Have you and Kenny ever, ya know, done anything?"

"You think I'm gay?" Kyle quickly quipped back at his brother.

Ike's cheeks turned pink. "Well, I dunno, maybe you've tried stuff with guys. I mean you've never brought a girl home."

"Would it bother you if I was gay?" asked Kyle, studying his brother closely. He hadn't come out to his family yet, it really wasn't worth the grief. But with Ike questioning him so directly he couldn't just lie to him.

Ike shook his head. "Whatever makes you happy Kyle, I'd support you."

Kyle let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He didn't even want to think about how he would have felt if Ike had said something other than that.

He smirked softly. "I am gay. And to answer your question, Kenny and I have made out, but nothing beyond that."

Ike nodded and looked off back to the television, sipping his drink again.

Kyle cocked an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing as he watched his brother. What was with that? So he's okay with him being gay but apparently not so okay with him making out with Kenny? Did his brother have a crush on Kenny? Was his brother gay too? He decided to go for shock value, it was an easy way to gauge people's honest reactions.

"Do you want to make out with Kenny?"

Ike's eyes widened. "What the fuck?" He looked to Kyle. "No!"

"You suuure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Then why'd you get all quiet?"

"I dunno! Cuz it was weird thinking about you and Kenny making out! I've known you guys my whole life."

"Ike, do you like guys?"

Ike's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and he downed more of his drink.

Kyle's mouth gaped open. His brother was gay too!

He suddenly laughed. "Oh fuck, mom is gonna disown us."

Ike turned to Kyle, his eyes wide and panicked. "You cannot tell her!"

"Whoa whoa!" Kyle put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Of course not. If you want to tell her you can whenever you are ready, I would never tell her for you. I expect the same from you."

Ike nodded, then chuckled softly. He raised his glass. "To being homos!"

Kyle laughed and clinked glasses. "To being homos."

The brothers chuckled and chugged back the rest of their respective drinks.

Kyle put his empty glass back down on the table and looked to his brother. He was very curious now that he had discovered this new information. "So, do you have a crush on any of my friends?"

"Not anymore."

Kyle's eyes widened and his face broke out into a Cheshire grin. "Not anymore? Who did you have a crush on?"

"Fuck off! I'm not telling you!"

"Come on! Don't make me beat it out of you."

Ike laughed. "Uh, I'm a little big to play kick the baby with now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Kyle grinned and launched himself at his brother, trying to pin him down onto the couch.

"GAH!" Ike yelled. He quickly caught his bearings after the surprise attack and fought back against his brother.

Kyle had a good grip on Ike's arms and was trying to use his body weight to keep him down. He was by no means a push over, he was quite in shape himself due to tennis and swimming, but he could feel Ike's brute force fighting back against him and he knew he wasn't a match for him.

Ike suddenly threw his arms back behind his head and off the arm of the couch causing Kyle's hands to fly back as well. Kyle's balance was now compromised and he used that moment to tackle him onto his back and pounced him, pinning his wrists against the couch. "I win!"

Kyle thrashed around. "No fucking way! You cheated!"

"No, you just are a wimp."

Kyle opened his eyes to glare up at his brother but the glare was quickly wiped off his face. He let out a soft gasp as he realized Ike's face was only inches from his and that Ike's face was absolutely gorgeous. The deep brown eyes, the perfect complexion, the soft pink lips.

Kyle quickly used his leg against the couch for leverage and pushed, rolling the both of them off the couch and quickly scrambled off of Ike. "Still got away."

"Ow! Thanks for using me as a crash pad!" Ike groaned as he sat up.

"Oh suck it up, you're fine," Kyle responded, trying to act casual. He picked up their empty glasses from the table and headed to the kitchen. "Want another drink?"

"Yeah sure," Ike responded. He got up and made his way to the kitchen as well.

Kyle saw him out of the corner of his eye but was too scared to look at him again. He was still a little shaken up about his reaction last time. "So you gonna tell me or what?"

Ike smirked. "If I tell you, you have to tell me if you've slept with any of your friends."

Kyle paused, considering. "Fine." He handed Ike's drink to him and dared to look up at him again but quickly regretted it.

Ike took his drink and took a sip seemingly oblivious to whatever was happening to Kyle.

Kyle quickly took a drink himself trying not to notice how Ike looked even hotter with his hair dishevelled.

Ike walked back to the couch and sat down. "Okay, but you can't make fun of me alright?"

"And I don't want any smartass comments about my answers either," Kyle answered, sitting down on the couch with him.

Ike took a deep breath. "I had a crush on Cartman and also on Christophe."

"Cartman?" Kyle exclaimed. Kyle had to admit that Cartman had gotten a lot hotter as he matured mentally and physically, but it was so bizarre to think his brother had a crush on him.

"You promised!" Ike groaned, playfully kicking at Kyle's shin.

"I was just surprised! I mean Christophe I could understand, but Cartman surprised me."

"Yeah well he got a lot hotter in high school."

"Yeah he did, but still, was not expecting that."

Ike shrugged. "Okay, your turn. Who have you had sex with?"

"Does sex include blowjobs?"

Ike blushed darkly. "Uh... yes. We'll go with yes."

Kyle eyed his brother. "You sure you want to know this?"

Ike nodded. "Morbid curiousity."

"Craig, Damien, and..." Kyle paused, should he tell Ike the truth? He didn't want to make his brother jealous.

"And?"

Kyle looked away from him. "Christophe."

Ike punched him in the arm. "Fucking lucky bastard!"

"Ow!" Kyle glared back at his brother even though the punch didn't hurt. "He is single ya know! You could go after him!"

"Not interested anymore."

"Why not?" asked Kyle.

Ike shrugged.

"Is there someone new?"

"Yeah."

"It's not one of my friends?"

Ike shook his head.

"Is it one of your teammates?"

Ike shook his head again and started blushing. He took a large gulp from his drink.

Kyle watched him trying to think of who it could be. "Do I know him?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because."

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Not like it would matter. If it's not one of my friends I'm not gonna know the dude," Kyle responded. He stood up. "I'm changing into my pyjamas."

"You going to bed?"

"No, not yet, just want to get comfortable," Kyle responded. He walked to his room and shut his door a little. He threw off his clothes and rummaged through his little foldable dresser for his pyjama pants. Why was his brother so against telling him who he liked? It couldn't be anymore embarrassing or awkward than admitting he crushed on Cartman.

He sighed as he put on his pyjama pants. Whoever Ike dated was going to be one lucky guy. Ike was smart, hot, and athletic. What else could a guy possibly want?

Kyle headed back out and nearly stumbled over his feet for the second time that night as he looked to the couch.

Ike was now clad only in his black silky boxers. His feet were up on the table and he was comfortably nestled into the couch, holding his drink on his thigh.

Kyle's breathing quickened as he took in Ike's defined chest and abs and his beautifully shaped legs. He quickly sat down as he felt the blood from his blushing face slowly creep down below his waist.

"Just thought you could get comfy huh?" Kyle asked teasingly, forcing the quiver out of his voice.

Ike looked to him. "You did."

"I'm not in my bloody underwear!"

"Close enough! You're not wearing anything under those," Ike replied, gesturing to Kyle's red plaid pyjama pants.

Kyle rolled his eyes, he wasn't gonna win. "So, you gonna tell me who you're crushing on?"

"Nope," said Ike with a shake of his head.

"Stubborn."

"It runs in the family," Ike replied, giving a smirk to his brother.

"Smartass," Kyle muttered. He sighed softly and tried to relax into the couch and focus his attention on the television. It wasn't coming easy though. His mind was on his brother and it was making him feel tense. Ike was nearly naked next to him and it was taking so much effort not to look or call up the image to his mind.

He reached forward and grabbed his glass from the table, taking a sip of his drink. He set it back down as gently as he could with his shaking hand. What had happened? How had Ike gone from his smartass little brother to this sexy man beside him?

Kyle shifted a little uncomfortably on the couch. Was it because for the last four years he'd been away at university more than at home that he didn't notice that Ike had suddenly become a man?

He stood abruptly. This was his brother! How could he consider himself a good brother when he was lusting after Ike?

Ike stood as well. "Kyle? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... I just need to go to the washroom," he finished lamely, but turned towards the hall to prove his point.

Ike grabbed his shoulder.

Kyle tensed. The simple contact was too much right now. He could feel the strength in Ike's hand and he knew his imagination could run far with that little bit of information.

Ike lifted his hand away. "I'm sorry, I wasn't going to hurt you," said Ike softly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Kyle slowly turned to face his brother. His stomach flipflopped as he took in Ike's appearance again.

Ike just looked at his brother, waiting, his brown eyes were full of concern and curiousity.

Kyle swallowed. "Your crush is extremely lucky and a damned fucking fool if he turns you down."

Ike's cheeks turned red and he looked down. "Trust me, he's going to turn me down no matter how wonderful he thinks I am. He won't be able to think of me like that."

"Then he's missing out." Kyle took a deep breath, steadying himself. He was on the verge of saying or doing something stupid with Ike so close to him. "I'm going to head for bed."

Ike looked up and grabbed Kyle's arm softly. "Can I come with you?"

"No!" Kyle's face quickly turned red, the implications of Ike joining him in bed hitting him fast.

"Oh, okay," Ike's hand slid off Kyle's arm and he folded his arms, looking off. He bit his bottom lip a little as he stood there.

Kyle groaned softly. He didn't mean to shout at his brother like that but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep with his brother and keep his hands to himself.

"I'm sorry, Ike, I didn't mean to shout like that. I think it's just reflex from telling Kenny to stay in his own damned bed." It wasn't a complete lie at least, he had told Kenny that he wasn't allowed to sleep in his bed a number of times for fear he might not behave.

Ike smirked. "It's okay. It's just you seem off and I thought maybe I could keep you company."

Kyle smiled. "Sometimes you can be such a sap. Thanks, but I'll be okay. Do you want me to get you some blankets for the couch?"

Ike shrugged a little and nodded looking completely dejected.

Kyle sighed. He always had a soft spot for Ike and really had a hard time saying no to him when he got all pathetic like this. "Fine! You can sleep with me if you want to so bad. Do you really miss me that much?"

Ike glared up at him. "Would it really be that bad if I did?"

Kyle frowned, his stomach lurching. He really was an awful brother. "No, in fact I'm really happy that you miss me that much. I guess it's just weird you know? You spent a lot of years not wanting to be around your older brother cuz it wasn't cool or whatever. I guess I got used to it."

"Well now that I'm an adult maybe I'd like to be around you more!"

Kyle chuckled. "More like now that you've realized how amazingly awesome I am."

Ike rolled his eyes and grinned. "More like somebody needs to be around to keep you attached to reality."

"Weak."

"Says the one who got beat up by his younger brother."

"Hey you didn't beat me! I escaped!"

"Want me to pin you again and prove a point?"

Kyle felt his cheeks start to turn red. He quickly turned towards his bedroom and started walking towards it. "Save your macho theatrics for Kenny, he'll appreciate it more."

Ike followed behind Kyle. "Speaking of Kenny, is he coming back here tonight?"

Kyle shook his head and slipped into bed. "Nope. Hey wanna go turn off the TV and hit the lights?"

"Fucking older brothers," Ike muttered as he turned around to head back to the television.

Kyle shuddered. He wanted Ike to be fucking his older brother.

He groaned and ran his hands over his face. This was going to be a long night.

Ike came back in and shut off the light. "What me to close the door?"

"No, it's okay." Kyle listened as he heard Ike shuffle towards the bed and carefully climb into it. At least he was nice enough not to jump on it and possibly crush him.

Ike crawled under the covers on the other side of the double bed. "Night Kyle."

"Goodnight Ike," Kyle responded.

Kyle took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought about his strange attraction to Ike. Perhaps it was just the rum and hormones and bad luck that it was Ike who happened to come by instead of Craig or somebody. He was just horny and his body seemed to think Ike was hot. Which he was. But it wasn't like Kyle mentally really thought the idea of having sex with Ike was a sexy one.

He imagined what it would be like to have Ike under him, moaning his name, his tight ass squeezing around his cock.

Kyle moaned softly.

His shot open and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. What the hell? No! That wasn't what was supposed to happen! He was supposed to feel queasy at the thought not turned on!

Kyle turned onto his side, his back facing Ike. He was going to stop thinking and sleep, this was retarded. Everything would be back to normal when he woke up.

He forced his mind to think of a stream running through the mountains until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyle's eyes fluttered open and the red numbers of his alarm clock greeted him. 4:32.<p>

He groaned softly. 4:32 was not a time to be awake. Why the hell was he awake?

A soft, lusty moan broke the silence.

Kyle's eyes widened and his body stiffened. He was suddenly very aware that there was a body pressed up against his back, an arm around his waist, and a very hard cock against his ass.

Ike shifted against Kyle, his cock rubbing teasingly against his ass. He moaned softly again.

Kyle's heart quickly sped up and was now thudding against his ribcage. He felt his own cock stir between his legs. No no no! This was not happening! This was so not happening!

Ike continued to shift slightly in his sleep and letting out soft moans.

Kyle scrunched his eyes. Ike was obviously still asleep and not aware of how he was torturing him.

He gripped the side of his bed tightly, biting back a moan. This was too much. He wanted Ike. Bad.

Kyle swallowed, forcing some semblance of calm into himself. "Ike," he said firmly and fairly loud, hoping to wake him up quickly.

Ike groaned and stirred a little.

"Ike, wake up," Kyle tried again.

"Huh, wha- WHOA!"

Kyle grimaced as Ike yelled by his ear and quickly moved away.

"I'm so sorry I have no idea why I was sleeping so close!" Ike rambled off.

Kyle rolled onto his other side to look at Ike. "Do you remember what you were dreaming of?" he asked. Kyle knew what he was hoping the answer would be and also knew that it was not going to be the answer he got. But he still had to know for sure.

"I uh, I don't remember," Ike replied, stumbling slightly.

Kyle could only make out the barest outlines of Ike and couldn't see his expression. His voice was indicator enough though that he was probably blushing. Why was he still hesitating? What was he hiding that was so bad?

"Yes, you do," Kyle replied more forcefully.

"It's nothing! Seriously!"

Kyle stared at the shadowed Ike. He couldn't stand this anymore, he had to know if what Ike was hiding was what Kyle himself was also hiding. The worst that could happen is that Ike got freaked out and Kyle just pretended that that was his tactic for getting information out of him and there was nothing sexual behind it.

"Kyle?" asked Ike softly.

Kyle quickly rolled himself on top of Ike, straddling his hips, their still semi-erect cocks pressing gently against each other. He leaned down beside Ike's ear and whispered softly. "Who was making you moan, Ike?"

Ike gasped and his body tensed up.

Kyle cocked an eyebrow. That was it? No pushing him off? No yelling?

He took it as a sign to continue. "You were rock hard, Ike, you were grinding against me."

"I, I just, it was just, I was dreaming and, I had no idea what I was doing!" Ike whispered frantically. His body still remained tense, not moving a muscle.

Kyle's fists clenched slightly on the pillow at either side of Ike's head. He was enjoying torturing Ike like this a little too much but he couldn't bring himself to stop, especially when Ike wasn't making any attempt to fight back.

"Were you dreaming of fucking someone?" Kyle asked, still whispering softly against Ike's ear.

Ike swallowed audibly. "No..." he replied, barely above a whisper.

"Then someone was fucking you," said Kyle.

"Y-yes..."

Kyle's hips shifted, grinding against Ike's, their still semi-erect members rubbing against each other through their bottoms.

Ike gasped, his hands grabbing Kyle's thighs.

Kyle moaned softly. He knew if Ike didn't object soon, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. The gasps and his hands gripping his thighs were minor but enough to quickly send blood rushing to his cock.

Ike's hands gripped Kyle tighter.

"Why aren't you pushing me off you, Ike?" Kyle paused. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to push the limits.

He rubbed his hardening cock against Ike's. "Is it because you want your brother's hard cock buried deep inside you?"

Ike moaned loudly, his nails digging into Kyle's thighs through his pants.

Kyle's eyes widened. He did. Ike wanted him. There was no way he'd moan like that if he didn't. Then suddenly it all made sense.

"You did it on purpose!" Kyle exclaimed, sitting up but still straddling Ike. "You came over hoping I was alone. You took off you clothes to entice me. You, you wanted to sleep in my bed hoping this would happen! I'm... I'm the one you like, aren't I?"

Ike's hands slowly slid off Kyle's thighs and landed on the bed with a soft thunk. "I'll understand if you hate me now. It's true. It's you. It just sorta happened this year when I came to University. I saw you differently and I just, I mean, you're fucking amazing Kyle. You're hot, you're so smart, you're into the same things I am," Ike stopped and sighed. "I probably just killed everything between us as brothers."

Kyle stared down at Ike. It was true. Ike just destroyed everything between them as brothers. Brothers weren't supposed to want each other.

"I'm sorry, I'll go," said Ike as he started to sit up.

Kyle put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

"Kyle?"

Kyle slowly leaned down, stopping with just a few inches between his face and Ike's.

His stomach fluttered as he waited there. He knew he would know in an instant if this was right as soon as his lips hit Ike's. He knew he didn't need to doubt the mental attraction, it was the physical attraction that he needed to make sure of.

He moved his left hand to hold Ike's cheek and leaned down. He pressed his lips softly against his brother's.

His lips tingled, his heart skipped, and shivers travelled down his spine making his toes curl. He moaned deeply as he felt his senses go wild at the sensation of his lips hitting Ike's.

He suddenly pulled away, his breathing heavy and deep. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He had just had the most mind-blowing kiss of his life and it was because of his brother.

"Kyle?" asked Ike softly.

"Incest, Ike. This- this is incest," Kyle whispered.

A shiver shot up his back and he clenched his eyes shut. What sort of sick bastard was he that the idea of being incestuous gave him shivers and not of the bad variety?

"Yes, it is. But can you tell me that wasn't the most intense kiss you've ever had in your life?"

"Please Ike, we, we can't do this..." Kyle begged softly. He knew he had to stop this. It was wrong. Adopted or not Ike was his brother. But if Ike kept seducing him, he was going to lose himself in his lust, societal implications be damned.

Ike's hands slid back onto Kyle's thighs, stroking them slowly and firmly. "But I want you to do this... I want you to fuck me Kyle."

Kyle's hands shot to Ike's hips. He shifted his groin and grinded his still hard cock shamelessly against Ike's.

"Kyle!" Ike gasped, his nails digging into Kyle's thighs.

Kyle leaned down and slammed his lips down onto Ike's.

Ike moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Kyle, rotating his hips under him.

Kyle moaned desperately into Ike's mouth, kissing him hard and passionately. His skin felt as though it was on fire and every nerve was on edge. But it wasn't enough. He needed to get rid of the thin layers of clothing between them. He needed to feel every inch of Ike's skin against his.

He tore himself away from Ike and threw the covers off of them. He slid off his brother and moved to kneel between his legs. He curled his fingers around the waistband of Ike's boxers and slowly pulled them off, moving back as he did so.

Once Ike's bottoms were off Kyle quickly made work of his own pants and slid them off, tossing them to the floor on top of Ike's boxers.

"Should I turn on the light?" asked Kyle. The room was very dark and their eyes were only going to adjust so much.

"I've seen you my whole life. I'm more interested in feeling you now. I want to focus on that," Ike replied.

Kyle's cock stirred between his legs. His brother definitely had a way with words.

He kept those words in mind when he moved back to his brother. He slid his hands slowly up Ike's legs, firmly feeling the strong muscles in his hands. He made his way up his calves and to his thighs. As his hands continued their journey Kyle found his thoughts suggesting something to him. Ike obviously liked the crude words he had used earlier, and he admitted that he was dreaming of Kyle fucking him, but did Ike also want to fuck him?

Kyle's hands tightened on Ike's thighs. It had turned him on earlier when Ike had pounced him. Would he do it again?

Kyle slid himself up Ike's body, pressing his chest against his brother's and leaning in by his ear once more.

"Do you just want to be fucked? Or have you imagined fucking me as well?"

Ike's hips twitched slightly. "I've imagined both."

"Tell me what you want," Kyle whispered huskily.

Ike's arms wrapped around Kyle and he rolled them over. He straddled Kyle's hips, grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "I want to please you, and you just told me how, brother."

Kyle was instantly turned on. There was something so dirty and wrong about his younger brother taking advantage of him. Seemed fitting too, considering it was him who started the whole mess as well.

He grinned. He was going to have fun with this.

"You all talk little brother? Or are you actually going to take me?" Kyle challenged.

Ike smacked him.

Kyle gasped. Nobody had ever hit him. Nobody had ever dared do that.

"Since you seem so eager to use your mouth I'll give it something productive to do," said Ike. He moved up Kyle's body and straddled his face. Cock in hand he shoved it against Kyle's lips. "Suck me."

Kyle shook his head. His cheek was still stinging from the smack and he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he liked it a lot. He knew Ike wasn't messing around and if he didn't do as Ike asked he was going to get in trouble.

He decided to intentionally get himself into trouble.

Ike grabbed his chin. "Open or I will pinch your nose until you have to open your mouth."

Kyle shook his head again. He knew he was pushing it but he had never been in this position before. Nobody had ever been brave enough to put him in his place. It was exhilarating.

Ike reached down and pinched Kyle's nose exactly like he said he would. "I'm not afraid of you Kyle. I will get what I want."

Kyle struggled against Ike but couldn't do much with Ike's legs pinning his shoulders down. He knew he could last pretty long holding his breath being a swimmer, but he couldn't last forever.

Finally Kyle was forced to gasp for air and his mouth was immediately assaulted by Ike's hard member. He moaned loudly as his mouth was roughly impaled.

Ike groaned in appreciation. He grabbed a handful of Kyle's hair and started to face fuck him, none too gently either. "How does it feel Kyle to be throat fucked by your little brother? Do you enjoy your mouth being filled by my hard cock?"

Kyle moaned loudly, making sure it vibrated around Ike's cock.

Ike gripped Kyle's hair tighter in response and hissed his approval.

Kyle kept skillfully sucking at Ike's cock as it rammed in and out of his mouth. He couldn't remember when he had ever been this turned on. He could feel his own cock throbbing and dripping with precum.

After awhile of fucking Kyle's mouth Ike pulled out and moved to kneel beside him on the bed. "I'm going to fuck you now, but you can decide where you want to be when I do it."

Kyle shivered in anticipation at Ike's words. He was pleasantly surprised at Ike's ability to be so dominating with him. It was turning Kyle to absolute puddy in his hands.

He considered where he wanted to be. They couldn't see each other so going missionary wasn't going to be as sexy as it would be with the lights on. Kyle knew he wanted to really feel Ike's power, so he needed to be somewhere where Ike could be free to dominate.

Kyle crawled off the bed and stood at the foot of it and bent over, resting his forearms on the bed. "Here."

Ike crawled off the bed and walked around it. As he reached Kyle he slid a hand down his back to his ass. He gave it a sharp slap. "Slut. You may as well just beg me to fuck you senseless, bent over so shamelessly."

Kyle moaned loudly and blushed darkly. He couldn't believe how much is brother was turning him on. Nobody had ever made him feel this way. He had never known this sort of lust for another man.

Ike ran the head of his cock along the crack of his ass. "I think you better tell me where your lube is brother, I don't intend to be gentle with you."

Kyle's hands gripped the blanket. "It's in my nightstand to the right. It'll be in the far back left corner of the top drawer."

He listened as his brother moved away and to his nightstand. He heard the drawer open and Ike fumbling around for a moment before there was quiet. Then there was the sound of the drawer shutting closed. He heard the pop of the lid, silence, then it closing again and a soft thud as the bottle hit the floor gently.

Kyle jumped a little as he felt Ike's lube slicked fingers toy around his hole, but not going inside.

"I would stretch you, but I think a slut like you would enjoy me going cock first. Now, if you want it, you'd better start begging for it," said Ike, his voice teasing but firm.

Kyle gripped harder at the blanket. He was embarrassed to admit he liked this. He was usually so prideful. Maybe that was the allure. This whole situation was going against all his natural instincts – including the knowledge that he shouldn't be doing this sort of stuff at all with his brother.

Ike slapped his ass. "Beg!"

Kyle moaned and his back arched. He was so doomed. Somehow Ike had managed to make him completely his and they hadn't even had sex yet. How was he ever going to be able to be with someone else ever again?

Ike slapped again, harder.

Kyle cried out. He needed Ike bad. Pride be damned, he wanted to beg for it.

"Please! Fuck, Ike, please fuck me," said Kyle, blushing darkly as the words left his mouth.

"Good." Ike pushed the head of his cock against Kyle's entrance and slowly started to shove himself inside.

Kyle's body didn't resist as Ike entered him. He was already so relaxed and aroused. The more Ike pushed in the more aroused Kyle got as well. The dual pleasure of being physically filled and the mental idea of being filled by his brother was making him dizzy, and Ike hadn't even begun to fuck him.

Ike groaned low and lustfully as he pressed all the way into Kyle's ass. "Now I'm going to make you mine," he whispered, his hands gripping Kyle's hips tightly. With a violent thrust he started to fuck Kyle's ass without mercy.

"Fuck!" Kyle gasped loudly. His ass stretched around Ike's cock as it pushed in and out at an unforgiving pace. He was already panting and Ike had barely begun. His mind and body were giving into Ike completely. He had never been fucked this hard or passionately by anyone before. It was intoxicating him.

Ike pushed Kyle forwards a bit and put his knee up on the bed to get more leverage. He kept one hand on Kyle's hip and the other gripped his shoulder, pulling Kyle hard back onto him.

Kyle's eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The change in angle shifted Ike's cock inside of him and was now rubbing right against his prostate. He had only had this happen to him a few times before when being fucked by another man and he knew he was going to orgasm hard and soon.

"Ike!" Kyle choked out. His body was sweating and shivering with the pleasure.

"Kyle... you're mine, you're all mine," Ike moaned, his rhythm becoming erratic. "Kyle, oh fuck, Kyle!" Ike cried out, his body shuddering and tensing as he orgasmed, his grip on Kyle tightening further as he rode it out.

Ike's orgasm sent him over the edge. With another silent scream Kyle orgasmed, cum showering his bed. He could see stars behind his clenched eyes and he was scared he might faint.

Ike wrapped a strong arm around Kyle's waist, holding his brother steady. He was still panting softly from his own intense orgasm. "Wow."

Kyle moved forward, feeling Ike's cock slowly slide out of his ass. He knew he would be leaking but he didn't care and crawled onto the bed and flopped down onto it. The bed was the mess, he was a mess, and he was absolutely in heaven.

Ike chuckled. "You're going to be very sticky. So will your bed."

"I know. I don't care right now." Kyle took a deep breath. "That was amazing."

Ike crawled onto the bed and flopped down beside Kyle. "I'm not going to let this be a one time thing."

Kyle closed his eyes. He didn't want it to be a one time thing. He knew the mind-blowing sex was definitely a contributing factor. He had never had that sort of connection with anyone. The mental attraction he knew was there all along. He always loved hanging out with his brother.

"It's not going to be easy Ike," Kyle finally responded.

"I know. It wasn't planned by the way, tonight. I had no way of knowing you'd be alone. I did want to see you though," Ike admitted.

Kyle smirked. "I don't know how I could go back to being just brothers now, after this."

"Then don't." Ike turned onto his side and draped an arm across Kyle's chest. "Be my boyfriend."

Kyle reached up and gripped Ike's forearm softly. "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. I've been thinking about this for months. I want you, Kyle. You like everything I like, you're always there for me and support me, you're intelligent, you're funny, and frankly I find you really, really sexy. I don't want to just settle with someone. I want the best and I think you're the best."

Kyle smiled. Ike truly knew how to melt him. He was an absolute sucker for the man. He could say no, he could resist, but why? He had everything he wanted with Ike. Didn't he deserve to be happy as well?

"If you're that certain... then I want to be your boyfriend."

Soft lips pressed against Kyle's and he moaned softly in happiness.

"I love you, Kyle," Ike whispered.

"I love you, Ike."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _ Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed my sexy/cute little one shot. Yes, sorry, I prefer to do my fanfictions in short story form right now. This is because I'm working on a large project over at fictionpress - my m/m soap opera! If you're interested I really hope you will check it out. Just head to fictionpress dot com slash ~dianelennox. Or go to my profile here and check the links!_


End file.
